


Our Place

by lilywafiq



Category: Station 19
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: "Is this our place?"A continuation of the car scene in 2x08





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light smut picking up from where the show left off, with Vic and Lucas having a grand old time in the car.
> 
> I seriously love these guys.

“Excuse me. Whatever it is you’re doing in there… please don’t.”  
Vic and Lucas pulled apart hastily at the knock on the car window and the sound of the restaurant manager sheepishly asking them to stop.  
“Sorry!” Vic said, pulling down her shirt despite Lucas’ hands trying to remain under it.  
“This is not what it…” Lucas trailed off as the manager walked away, and Vic buried her head in his shoulder while they both laughed. “I think we’ve ruined our place,” Lucas said as Vic looked back up down at him.  
“Mmm hmm. Totally,” Vic agreed before leaning down to kiss him gently again. “Maybe we should take this back to our other place then.”  
“Good idea.”  
Vic scrambled off Lucas and into the driver’s seat, allowing Lucas to bring the passenger seat back up. Vic wasted no time in driving them back to her apartment, where, still smiling giddily at each other, they made their way inside.

Lucas was on Vic as soon as the front door was closed, crowding her back against it. His hand were immediately back where they’d been before they’d been interrupted, pulling Vic’s shirt up and over her head. He threw it aside, neither of them caring where it ended up. Next went Vic’s bra, and Lucas’ mouth was on one breast while his hand worked the other. Vic’s head fell back against the door, and one of her hands buried itself in Lucas’ curls, holding him in place. He was so good with his mouth, but there was somewhere Vic would rather have that talented mouth. After a few moments she tugged Lucas away and nudged him down. He looked up at her, his eyes dark, and obediently fell to his knees. He unzipped Vic’s jeans, and helped her to shimmy out of them. Vic watched silently as Lucas pressed his face against her panties and breathed in deeply.  
“You smell amazing,” Lucas said, and Vic could feel the warmth of his breath against her. She shuddered slightly, and Lucas smiled. He slipped his hands into the waistband of Vic’s panties, and pulled them down slowly. Vic stepped out of them, and they too disappeared somewhere into her apartment. Lucas wasted no time in burying his face back where it’d been moments before, this time with no fabric between them. He pushed one of Vic’s legs aside, giving him more room to move, and Vic had to let her head fall back against the door again. She wanted to watch, but Lucas was relentless in pushing her towards the edge.

It wasn’t long before Vic started to shake, and as she came she could feel Lucas’ smug grin against her. He was like that, always wanting to give her pleasure before he chased his own.  
He held her up as she came down from the high, and when Vic opened her eyes she had to smile.  
“You’re still dressed,” she said.  
Lucas shrugged. “I wanted to make you feel good.”  
“Well, you definitely did that.” Vic held out her hand and Lucas took it. She led him to her bedroom, and pushed him down onto the bed. “Now it’s my turn.”  
Lucas licked his lips as Vic stood over him. She always felt so powerful in the bedroom with him. Here he was, the chief of the Seattle Fire Department, her boss’ boss’ boss, completely at her mercy.  
Vic smiled in what she hoped was a seductive matter. Not that it really mattered, Lucas was putty in her hands. “Sit up and take off your shirt,” she said.  
Lucas did as he was told, discarding the shirt quickly, his eyes never leaving Vic’s.  
Vic let her eyes rake over his well defined chest. “Now your pants.”  
Lucas stood and let his pants fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and looked back at Vic. She raised an eyebrow, and Lucas slid his boxers off too.  
“Mmm,” Vic voiced her approval. “On the bed. On your back.”  
Lucas lay back down on the bed, and Vic crawled over the top of him, settling on his thighs. She could see that he was ready for her, and decided that tonight was not the night for teasing. She rose up above him, and sank down onto him slowly. They both groaned at the feel.  
Lucas reached up to pull Vic’s face towards his, and she went willingly, kissing him passionately. Lucas moved beneath her, and Vic let him take some control.  
They moved together, matching each other’s pace, and the room was filled with the noise of their breathing.  
Lucas reached down with one hand to where they were joined, and Vic came moments later, clenching around him. Lucas followed soon after, spilling into her, and kissing her deeply.

Vic rolled off Lucas, falling onto the bed beside him.  
“Wow,” said Lucas.  
Vic chuckled. “You don’t have to say that every time.”  
“But you’re amazing every time.”  
Vic rolled her eyes, but shuffled closer to kiss him anyway. “Yeah, you’re not so and yourself.”  
“Mmm, high praise.” Lucas’ tone was deadpan, but his eyes were twinkling so Vic grabbed a pillow and dumped it on his face.  
Lucas laughed from under the pillow, before pulling it away and giving it back to Vic, who propped herself up on it.  
“I like our place,” Lucas said.   
“Me too,” Vic replied.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
